thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed
Welcome to the page all about the Assassin's Creed game franchise. Here you can find all the latest news about the franchise plus information on all the games. It is a video game Official Website: http://assassinscreed.ubi.com/en-gb/home/index.aspx Wiki: 'http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Wiki Run by: TARDIS2010 (Last Updated: 25/10/2013) Latest News *Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag will be playable on PS4 at MCM London Comic Con this weekend. * The time is almost at hand when you can finally dive into the brash and brutal life of a notorious pirate captain in Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag. In honor of the approach of this seamless open world of pillage, plunder and breathtaking adventure, a trailer has been prepared to ensure that you arrive in the West Indies ready for action! *Grab yourself the previous Assassin's Creed titles and merchandise for discounted prices via Uplay! We're running more offers on Uplay for Assassin's Creed titles and merchandise. Read below what's on offer! **Assassin's Creed III: All editions + Downloadable content (-40%) **Assassin's Creed Liberation (-25%) **Assassin's Creed III Connor Rise - Figurine (-25%) Offer ends 27/10/2013. For more information on each edition, visit the Assassin's Creed Sale section here. Game List 'Assassin's Creed Users who own this Game The game centers around the use of a machine dubbed the "Animus", which allows its user to view the genetic memories of his or her ancestors, centering around the protagonist, a bartender named Desmond Miles. As Desmond relives the memories of one of his ancestors, the Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad who lived in the Holy Land during the Third Crusade, details of a battle between two ancient sects – the Knights Templar and the Assassin Order – emerge as both scour for an artifact known only as a "Piece of Eden." 'Assassin's Creed II' Users who own this Game *TARDIS2010 A direct sequel to Assassin's Creed, the game focuses again on Desmond Miles after he escapes from Abstergo Industries with the help of employee Lucy Stillman. In an attempt to thwart Abstergo and the modern-day Templars, Desmond uses a new Animus to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, who lived in Italy during the Renaissance. The player controls Desmond to a degree, but primarily Ezio, who becomes an Assassin after his family is betrayed. While controlling Ezio, the player can explore renditions of major Italian regions and cities through a mixture of action, stealth, and economic gameplay. 'Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood' Users who own this Game * TARDIS2010 The story once again features Ezio Auditore da Firenze, now a legendary Master Assassin, as he strives to rebuild the Assassin Brotherhood in Rome, by bringing down the tyrannical Templar family, the Borgia, and bringing the city into the true wealth and wonder of the Renaissance. 'Assassin's Creed: Revelations' Users who own this Game Set after Brotherhood, Revelations continues the story of Desmond Miles, who has fallen into a coma due to the events of the previous game. In order for him to awaken again, Desmond must relive the last significant memories of his ancestor, the Assassin Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze, who sought out the secret library of the Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, in 1511. 'Assassin's Creed III' Users who own this Game Set after Revelations, Assassin's Creed II continues the story of Desmond Miles who, with the aid of a machine known as the Animus, relives the memories of his ancestors to find a way to avert the 2012 apocalypse. The story proper is set in the 18th century, before, during and after the American Revolution from 1753 to 1783, and follows Desmond's half-English, half-Mohawk ancestor, Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor, as he fights the Templars' attempts to gain control of the colonies. Category:Video Games